Bunny Love
by tastes-like-ciel
Summary: Just because Lelouch’s shoulders were shaking and he had a hand covering his mouth didn’t mean he was laughing. // "Bunny hop?" SuzaLulu.


Title: Bunny Love

Genre: Humor/Romance

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: AU-ish. SuzaLulu. One-shot. Late Easter fic. A curse word or two is used. Lighthearted, probably OOC Suzaku and Lelouch love, but love it because it is pure and utter, pointless and plotless fluff. Prepare to die from diabetes. xD This is probably the fluffiest thing I've ever written…and I wuvvles it to death. x3

Summary: Just because Lelouch's shoulders were shaking and he had a hand covering his mouth didn't mean he was laughing. // "Bunny hop?"

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass. The idea for this fic was inspired by Sparxyu who simply said the words "Lulu" and "bunny girl outfit" and I was all…that's a great idea! xD

Serena: Cutest. Title. Ever. XD This is a SuzaLulu Easter fic that I wrote for my buddy Sparxyu! ^^ I hope you enjoy the SuzaLulu cuteness, Vamp! Hehe. x3 I know this fic is kinda late, but I wanted to post it anyway. For the record…I don't know what the flip this is. All I know is that it is fluffy and I like it. So anyway, to everyone else who reads this, enjoy!

-X-X-X-X-

Lelouch Lamperouge had never been more insulted in his entire life. This was by far _the_ most _humiliating_ thing that he had _ever_ been forced to do.

And it was all Suzaku's fault.

That traitor came up with the novel idea of having an egg hunt in celebration of Easter. It was an innocent enough suggestion…that allowed Milly to cook up another scheme from that devious little mind of hers.

And what a scheme it was.

It wasn't enough to just have an egg hunt. Oh, goodness, no! Milly said that they couldn't have an Easter egg hunt without an Easter bunny to hide the eggs. So, she decided that the entire Student Council would dress themselves up as bunnies and hide colorful eggs all around the campus for the other students to find.

But, of course, the bunny outfits that Milly picked out just had to be something revealing.

Lelouch growled audibly as he glared at the atrocity being reflected back at him.

A skintight purple leotard with a white cotton tail attached to the back was clinging to a thin torso.

White stockings were covering long, slender legs.

Unwanted purple high heels were being worn.

A loose white collar was hanging around a neck of creamy white skin.

White cufflinks were hanging around thin wrists.

A headband of long, floppy white bunny ears was hanging onto a head of lovely ebony locks.

'_I'll kill him.'_ Lelouch firmly decided, gripping his arms tightly as he fought the urge to slam a fist into the mirror's glass.

C.C.'s laughter only added to this decision.

Gathering up what dignity he could find, he marched out of his room with all the poise and grace that an exiled prince wearing a bunny outfit could have and walked down the hall towards the Student Council Room muttering a string of curses under his breathe. He was still muttering curses as he walked through the doors into the seemingly empty council room with a scowl plastered onto his face and stood there with his arms crossed.

"_Someone_ needs a tickle and a hug." he heard a voice chuckle out.

Narrowing his eyes even further, Lelouch turned to see the object off his hate--and simultaneous affection--approaching him with amusement dancing in his emerald eyes.

"Touch me and die." he spat out. "I am in no mood for any games, Suzaku."

Suzaku chuckled.

"Who said I was giving you a choice?" he teased, poking Lelouch in his side.

Suzaku chuckled again as Lelouch bristled and promptly punched him in the arm.

"Aw, lighten up, Lelouch."

"I will _not_ 'lighten up'." Lelouch fumed and gestured to his apparel. "Look at me. How can I 'lighten up' wearing _this_?!"

"It's only for fun. Besides," Suzaku said, smiling as he did a small twirl to show off his outfit. "I'm wearing the same thing."

Suzaku was wearing a bunny outfit that was identical to Lelouch's except that his was orange.

Lelouch huffed and turned his head away, trying to hide the small blush that had appeared across his cheeks.

That leotard did a fantastic job of highlighting Suzaku's ass.

Suzaku blinked and pouted.

"What's the matter?" he asked, leaning around Lelouch and reaching up to pull on one of his own bunny ears. "Don't I make a cute bunny?"

He chuckled when Lelouch's blush darkened.

"N-no." Lelouch lied, turning away from him again. "You most certainly do _not_."

"You stuttered." Suzaku stated, lips twisting upward into a mischievous grin as he moved back into Lelouch's sight.

Lelouch glared.

"So?"

"So…"

Suzaku twirled a finger in the air before lightly poking Lelouch's nose.

"I think you're lying~!" he finished in singsong.

He laughed when Lelouch went cross-eyed for a moment and then again when the other slapped his hand away.

"I am not!" he said stubbornly. "That outfit does not suit you at all! You look absolutely ridiculous!"

Suzaku raised an eyebrow, that grin of his widening.

"Yeah…" he admitted, doing another small twirl before adding: "…ridiculously cute."

Lelouch scoffed and shook his head at the other.

"Unbelievable." he muttered.

Suzaku chuckled.

"You know, Lelouch," he began after a moment. "an Easter bunny is supposed to be happy. So I hear."

Lelouch glared at him and frowned.

"And?"

"And you're an Easter bunny today." Suzaku concluded. "So you should look happy!"

Lelouch slowly blinked, his frown remaining in place.

"I fail to see why." he stated, eyebrow raised.

Suzaku huffed.

"Because it makes other people happy."

"So?"

Suzaku sighed.

"It makes me happy." he said, watching as guilt flit across Lelouch's face.

Lelouch was silent a moment, eyes glued to the ground before they narrowed and flickered up to glare at Suzaku.

"You should have thought of that before you gave that suggestion to Milly." he said, crossing his arms again.

Suzaku frowned as he watched Lelouch, but smiled after a moment as an idea came to him. He reached out and gently grabbed hold of Lelouch's arms.

"H-Hey!" Lelouch protested as he was being pulled towards the table. "Suzaku, what are you-"

"Sit right here." Suzaku interrupted, pushing Lelouch down onto a chair.

"Suzaku, wha-"

Suzaku silenced him by putting a finger against the teenager's lips. Lelouch stared up at Suzaku questioningly as the other removed his finger and took a few steps back.

"Since you obviously don't know how," Suzaku began, reaching up to readjust his headband of bunny ears. "I'm going to teach you how to be a good Easter bunny."

Lelouch slowly blinked, a rare moment of confusion crossing his features as he sat there in silence for a few minutes.

Then he blinked again before his eyes narrowed.

"What?" he asked, wondering whether he had heard Suzaku correctly or not.

Because, surely, he couldn't have. Surely, Suzaku didn't say what he thought he heard him say. Surely, he-

"I said, I'm going to teach you how to be a good Easter bunny."

Oh, well, apparently Lelouch _did_ hear him correctly.

Just what sort of nonsense was coming out of his friend's mouth?

"Just humor me, okay?" Suzaku added upon seeing Lelouch's look.

Lelouch frowned, but sat back in his chair with one leg over the other and his arms crossed expectantly. Suzaku took this as a sign to go ahead and so he did. He cleared his throat.

"Well, first off, you have to look the part." Suzaku explained. "You need to have bunny ears"-he lightly tugged on his own bunny ears-"and you need to have a fluffy bunny tail."

Suzaku turned his back to Lelouch and pointed to the fluffy cotton material attached to the back of his leotard. He shook his hips a little so as to make the cotton tail move--an action that caused Lelouch to blush quite fiercely--and continued on with his explanation.

"See how fluffy my bunny tail is?" Suzaku asked, fairly certain that Lelouch was looking at _something_ back there. "Easter bunnies need fluffy tails. The fluffier the tail, the cuter the bunny."

That said, he turned around so that he was facing Lelouch once more.

"You already have all those things so no worries there." he said smiling. "The next important thing that you need to have is a bunny hop."

This caused Lelouch to blink.

"Bunny hop?" he questioned, eyebrow raised.

Suzaku nodded.

"Yes, a bunny hop. Bunnies move differently than you and me. They hop. Like this."

Suzaku curled his hands out in front of him and did a small jump from one spot to the next, his bunny ears bouncing up as he moved.

Lelouch blinked at the action and then again as Suzaku made another little jump. He bit his lip, unsure what to think of it.

"That's how you do a bunny hop." Suzaku continued, still smiling. "Here. I'll do it again. Watch carefully, okay?"

Suzaku began to hop around the room using that ridiculous little stance he had used before and Lelouch couldn't help thinking how utterly foolish his childhood friend looked _bunny hopping_ around the council room. Lelouch reasoned that the sheer idiocy and childishness of this situation was what caused him to turn away from Suzaku and not because he was trying to hide the fact that he was silently laughing at the silly action.

Because it wasn't funny.

Not at all.

Just because Lelouch's shoulders were shaking and he had a hand covering his mouth didn't mean he was laughing.

Oh no.

It just meant that…he, uh…was…um…

…oh, alright. Fine.

He was laughing.

Suzaku ceased his bunny hops and chuckled.

"Now was that so hard to do?" he asked, plopping down in a chair next to Lelouch.

Lelouch didn't say anything right away. He took a moment to get his giggles under control before turning a questioning gaze onto Suzaku.

"Smiling." Suzaku answered before Lelouch had the chance to ask. "You wouldn't smile before, but you did just now. It wasn't that hard, now was it?"

Lelouch blinked.

"You mean…you did all that just to-"

"Make you smile?" Suzaku finished for him, his grin turning sincere as his eyes softened. "Yeah. I did and it worked, didn't it?"

Lelouch blinked again and smiled.

"I guess so." he answered and a small laugh passed his lips. "If the bunny hopping was to get a laugh out of me, then what was your reason for showing me your…tail?"

It was Suzaku's turn to blink.

"Oh, that." he muttered sheepishly. "That was me showing off."

Another small laugh passed Lelouch's lips.

"Oh…is that so." he said, blushing. "In that case, I suppose a thank you is in order."

Suzaku blinked.

"Hunh?"

Lelouch leaned over and placed a small kiss on Suzaku's cheek before said brunet had a chance to say much of anything. A blush spread across Suzaku's cheeks at the action.

"Le-Le-Lelouch?!" he stuttered out, completely surprised by the unexpected action.

Lelouch giggled.

"What?" he questioned, feigning innocence. "Don't _I_ make a cute bunny?"

He laughed as Suzaku's blush darkened.

Suzaku smiled at the other and leaned over to place a small kiss on Lelouch's cheek.

"Yeah, you do."

-X-X-X-X-

Serena: RAWR. None of that had a point or a plot and I don't know whether Lelouch would have actually laughed at Suzaku bunny hopping or not, but it was all adorable! Well, I thought so, anyway. =D What did you guys think? I'd like your opinion on it, if you feel like sharing. Well, anyway, thank you to anyone and everyone who actually read this all the way through. Heh…I had way to much fun with Suzaku. xD


End file.
